Naiara Halliday-Thornton
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 21 (D.O.B. March 19, 17 L.C.) |Row 4 title = Birthplace |Row 4 info = Walthamshaw Castle |Row 5 title = Residence |Row 5 info = Stormwind City |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Edward Thornton I, Father Unknown (Fatima Abreu), Mother † Marjory Norwell, Step-Mother *Robert Thornton II, Brother *Thomas Thornton II, Brother |Row 7 title = Marital Status |Row 7 info = Engaged to Auldan Longbrooke |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Student Lady of the Court |Row 9 title = Titles |Row 9 info = The Beautiful Bastard (Pejorative) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} Naiara T. Halliday-Thornton is the illegitimate daughter of minor Stormwindian nobleman Lord Edward Thornton II, Earl of Walthamshaw. The de facto leader of House Thornton, Naiara takes care of its logistics and business when her father is away in service of the King's army, while simultaneously attending the Royal University of Stormwind. Appearance To all who behold her, Naiara is a beautiful woman with a face youthful and gorgeous. Big, sparkling, almond-shaped brown eyes; long, naturally curled lashes; and meticulously plucked brows sit above her small, slightly upturned nose. Dimpled, rosy cheeks bestride this nose -a solitary mole marking the right- and thick bowed lips lie beneath. Her face is often shaped into a lovely smile which exposes her immaculate teeth and gives her an approachable demeanor. Atop her head lies soft, loosely curled brown hair that reaches the small of her back and her generous bust, accentuating the latter. A light shade of olive makes up her complexion, and her skin is very smooth to the touch. Voluptuous is perhaps the best word to describe Naiara's feminine frame. Tantalizing curves adorn her structure, giving her many suitors from the time she came of age. A slender neck leads down to narrow shoulders, and branching from each are lithe arms, both with a small delicate hand at their end. Below her prominent collarbones are a pair of full, supple breasts, sitting high and perkily upon her chest. Beneath these large orbs of flesh is a thin, tight waist with a slightly toned abdominal wall in front. Wide hips flare out below that sway in beautiful unison her big, heart-shaped buttocks. These lead down to a pair of long legs, each with thick, creamy thighs and lean calves. Dainty feet support her body from below, moving her body with a dancer's grace. Her posture is perfect, a by-product of being raised as nobility, and as a result her alluring form stands proud and confident, her breasts appearing larger and rounder due to the arch of her thin lower back. Fine clothing made of rich materials often bedeck Naiara's body in formal settings, usually clinging tightly to her buxom, curvaceous form. Clearly one to display her features proudly, plunging necklines are often employed to show off her pleasing cleavage and the infatuating bounce of her breasts, and her dresses and skirts usually fit tightly to accentuate her hip sway and beautifully rounded backside. Her informal-wear consists of looser fitting clothing designed for comfort, though the fibers are still generally stretched about her curves. Height: 5'6 (167 cm) Weight: 138 lbs (63 kg) Measurements: 38F-23-40 Personality Naiara is a friendly, kind, intelligent, and strong-willed woman. With her sunny disposition and confident spirit, her personality seems magnetic to those around her and, when also considering her stunning beauty, it is obvious that many men have fallen for her over the years. She speaks with a beautifully high and melodious voice, eloquent and welcoming, the likes of which could be listened to for hours on end, which further draws attention to her person. She is quick to smile and has an appreciation for humor; two factors that make her both an appealing friend and lover. Naiara could also be described as a flirt when she wants to be, using sexual body language and her irresistible form, as well as flirtatious speech and her wit to entice men she takes a fancy to. As such, she is very in touch with her sexuality, and is a lover of physical affection. A great intelligence occupies her mind; she is studious by nature, ever wanting to learn more about everything. Her mastery of economics and rulership has lead to her surprising appointment as her father's representative in the Stormwind House of Nobles, while her knowledge in academics has left her as one of the Royal University's top students. She is also a very compassionate soul, always looking out for the well being of friends, family, and subjects. Family History Initially a family of merchant class status, Naiara's great-great-grandfather Lord Thomas Thornton I won his family noble status through the merits of warfare. After being cited for bravery on numerous occasions and successfully commanding units of the Stormwind army in battle, he was rewarded with land and title. Thereafter, the newly made House Thornton became the Barons of Kildare, and military service became a family tradition. Service to the crown was continued by his eldest son, and Naiara's great-grandfather, Lord Robert Thornton I, whose military career saw him quickly promoted to the rank of Colonel, and his family's wealth expanded greatly. With a regiment at his behest, personal gain was always at the fore of Robert's plans. He'd gladly risk countless lives in battle for glory, or plunder and pillage villages whether they held enemy combatants or not. Through his cruel leadership he gained the land and title of the Earldom of Walthamshaw, and amassed a large personal treasury which he used to build Walthamshaw Castle. Robert's son, William Thornton I, continued in the vain of his father, amassing wealth and power through any means necessary. William made close friends in powerful places, and from his connections alone was gifted the title of Baron of Southbrook. His son, Naiara's father, Lord Edward Thornton I also joined the army, serving in a cavalry regiment where he experienced a steady rise to the commanding position. As a veteran of the First, Second, and Third wars --and all of Stormwind's wars thereafter-- loyalty to his men and their lives was a priority, unlike his forebears. As a result, House Thornton's wealth has not been raised significantly further, though a reputation for great warriors and loyal servants to the crown has been laid down, one which Edward continues to this day in command of his soldiers. Childhood During his earlier days service, then Sir Edward I, aged 29, slept with an exceptionally beautiful local woman while garrisoning the town of Halliday in Westfall. As he was single and bored at the time, he decided to have sex with this woman, with the intent of fun and nothing more. So it was for a month or so, until the woman discovered her pregnancy. As he was expected to marry a noblewoman and not a commoner, Edward offered her and the baby places as servants at Walthamshaw Castle. This was the plan until Naiara's mother died in childbirth, leaving Edward two options: give Naiara up to the orphanage, or raise her as his own bastard daughter. Being the honourable man he is, Edward chose the latter, and took the name of the town she was conceived in to denote her bastard status. As the bastard child of a nobleman, Naiara's childhood was filled with both ease and hardship. Although she never had to worry about a meal or money, she instead had to contend with being raised with little love. Her father was hardly ever around --as was the nature of his work-- thus the majority of her early years were spent being raised by servants. The times he was around were always marred by a subtle feeling of unwelcome for Naiara and it wasn't until much later that she and her father came to an understanding of her position within the family. Needless to say, her formative years were left wanting. At the age of 5 Tylan Kraine came to Walthamshaw Castle to squire under Lord Edward. Tylan's father Elmar had squired together themselves in their youth, and had been friends and brothers in arms ever since. Tylan was gigantic even as a child, and immediately upon joining the household he asserted his dominance over the other children of the court, bullying them relentlessly targeting Naiara especially because of her bastard status... As she grew older those all around her realized her intelligence. With no particular skill in athletics or outdoor activity, Naiara threw herself at every opportunity for learning, be it through study or social interaction. Her family was wealthy enough to afford tutors and thus she was educated to a high degree in many areas. Through her scholarly pursuits she gained a vast wealth of knowledge, as well as unshakable morals and a deep-seated compassion for those less fortunate than herself. With her kindness, intelligence, and --despite her circumstances-- sparkling disposition, she was well liked by most she met from a very young age. Teenage Years Naiara continued to impress with her intelligence as time wore on, with aspirations of attending the Royal University of Stormwind. At the same time, Naiara matured into a beautiful young woman. Many noblemen came out of the woodwork upon hearing of her great beauty and just as many were repulsed upon finding out she was illegitimate. With no political arrangement on the cards, Naiara explored relationships on her own accord. When she was 14 her father married noblewoman Lady Marjory Norwell. Their marriage forced Naiara into further isolation, and when Marjory gave birth to an heir, Robert, she was shunned by her family. As a result, distanced herself from them and the castle, spending most of her time outside, returning home only to study or for food and rest. She took to attending sporting events and tourneys, and became a great fan of the melee events. She attended the King's tournament at age 17, watching a handsome boy from Westfall defeat warriors many years his elder --all of whom had incomparable battle experience-- with ease on his way to the final. Naiara and the boy caught on another's eyes in the midst of his performance, and his guard faltered for a second. This was taken advantage of by his opponent who delivered a swift strike towards his head, the tip of the blunted sword catching his face right on the mouth, his quick reflexes saving him from concussion at the very last second. Sobered, the boy then dominated his opponent for the rest of their contest and that appeared to be that. When she was 18 her step-mother gave birth to a second son, Thomas, and Naiara left the household for Stormwind to attend the Royal University. Young Adulthood Naiara moved to Stormwind and began attending the Royal University, pursuing a degree a mathematics degree. She was a high honors student in her first year, ranking at the very top of her classes and leaving her seemingly destined for great things. Over the summer she opted to stay in the city rather than returning home; she purchased a small manor house in the outskirts, and without the issue of making a living --she did have access to a large treasury after all-- she found volunteer work with the church helping the homeless and struggling veterans, despite her less than faithful beliefs in the Holy Light. At the end of August her father was recalled into the Stormwind Army and saw his daughter in Stormwind City before being sent off to the Broken Isles with the King's Armies. Naiara seized the opportunity to talk to her father at length after all of these years, and they came to an understanding about their relationship. Edward gave her the opportunity to become legitimized which Naiara refused, stating that she rather enjoys living her own life and not for the family name. Despite this, Edward requested that she take his place in the House of Lords while he is off, which Naiara reluctantly accepted. The House of Lords initially met her arrival with disdain, her illegitimacy causing many to look down at her. Now though, they have come to recognize her intelligence and wit, and have a new respect for the great mind behind her dazzling visage. In early October Naiara was deep in her studies and new job of ruling Walthamshaw from the capital. On a night out after a week of hard work, she went to a pub with friends from the university. Also attending the pub were the recent graduates of the Royal Military College of Stormwind who were celebrating their commissions with liquor. Among them was the same handsome boy from Westfall she'd seen a few years prior winning the King's tournament. They recognized each other immediately and struck up conversation, finally trading names; his name was Auldan. One thing led to another, and after an hour or two the pair left for Naiara's house where they made love for the rest of the night. Auldan has since moved from the army barracks to Naiara's house, proving to be a great decision as the two enjoy one another company greatly, and her manor is only a 20 minute walk from the barracks anyway. Naiara currently continues her studies while periodically attending noble meetings, while Auldan is away training with his men in Elwynn. Relationships Lovers: * Naiara Halliday-Thornton is in a romantic relationship with Stormwind Army officer Auldan Longbrooke. They met on one of Naiara's few nights off, a fact owed to her complicated studies and representation of Walthamshaw in the Stormwind House of Nobles. The pair recognized one another from somewhere, which turned out to be a tournament Auldan won in his younger years, which led to flirtatious conversation. They stayed in one another's company for many hours until the sexual tension became too much too handle and they left for Naiara's manor house in the outskirts of the city. The night was spent relieving said tension, and the two have been enamored since. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian